


Subwoofer Lullaby

by kingpig



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Grian is an elf for no reason, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Shrinking, Smut, The Button, hermitcraft season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpig/pseuds/kingpig
Summary: Doc hadn't slept. He'd been camping this damned button forever and he was sotired.When Grian popped by to check on him - in that impish way of his, anyway - Doc hoped that maybe the banter could help to keep him awake and the boredom at bay for a while. He certainly got his wish, although maybe not quite in the way he had expected.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Subwoofer Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> First things first - this is a work of fiction, based strictly on the ingame personas of any and all Hermits mentioned. I am aware that separating real-life person and minecraft avatar can only be taken so far since on some level they are obviously the same. That said, the characters in this are in no way meant to represent the actual people behind the usernames and are rather inspired by a combination of canon and fanon content that involves their characters. This does not reflect in any shape or form how I believe they do or should interact irl. It's all fake, and it's going to get explicit because I'm a horny bitch who has no concept of self-control.
> 
> Also PSA, this is fanfic-logic sex, where spit is just as good as lube, properly preparing yourself/ your partner is semi-optional and condoms are pointless and basically nonexistent. Be safe out there and use protection.
> 
> Grian is an elf in this for no reason other than I saw some artwork of him being an elf who can shift sizes and I quite liked the idea. His elytra is basically glued to his back anyways, so he may as well have wings.

Doc was _tired._ He’d been staring at this blasted button for so long now that focussing his eyes was harder than to just let his vision slip out of focus, blurring the rainbow below the blindingly bright line of lights. Why were these lights so _bright_. They were painful to look at from even the corner of his eyes, but Doc stubbornly continued to stare right at them, glowing above the tail end of the blue stripe of the rainbow. He was going to get that red belt eventually!

He had dozed off a couple of times during his watch and more often than not it had been his doom – allowing someone to sneak past when his guard was let down and press the button. He’d lost to sleep, to invisibility potions, to fly-bys and – 

“Hey Doc!”

…Grian. He’d also lost to Grian. Who was now standing before him, green gem glowing on his hand next to the purple one, and eyeing him curiously. 

“Still waiting?”

God, his eyes were _burning_. 

“Yup.”

He hadn’t slept. He hadn’t slept in so long and he was beginning to get weary. 

He’d seen Iskall tell Mumbo as much, following their conversations on his communicator to keep himself entertained. They were off chasing end cities somewhere in, well, the end obviously. At least Mumbo had had the decency to feel bad about the agony he had brought over Doc. 

Grian was looking at him with his head tilted to the side, eyes wide, considering Doc’s broad frame where it was slumped on a makeshift heap of stone that vaguely resembled a chair. His wings shimmered violet against the reddish haze of the nether. 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Yup,” Doc replied again, and couldn’t help just how gruff the word sounded. Grian looked at him with his wide eyes as if that reply was somehow puzzling to him, in that manner he had – the apparent innocence, the feigned naivety that still, after all this time, led Doc to forget about the mischievous nature that was hiding beneath. 

“Why don’t you sleep? Have you not slept?”

“I would have, but _some_ people refuse to let me have my hard-earned belt. And every time I think I can let my guard down, one of them comes along to ruin my day. Like a certain pesky elf who decided to reset the damn button when it was already down to green.”

A giggle like the splish-splash of a little creek escaped Grian’s throat. His wings twitched, and Doc couldn’t help a little smile. He was cute after all, with his pointy ears sticking out from the mop of curls on his head and that little grin of his that let his love for mayhem shine through, playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Are you thirsty?”

“You have no idea.”

Grian procured a bottle of water and handed it to Doc, who gratefully accepted and gulped it down in one go. He let his eyes flutter closed for just a moment at the sensation of relief the water had brought him.

When he opened them again, Grian was watching him, eyes twinkling with… something. He was holding an apple, like an offering. Doc reached out questioningly, and Grian nodded. Just like the water, the apple was gone within the blink of an eye.

Grian was chuckling. The sound was sweetly nefarious, and Doc furrowed his brows. 

“Did you lace them with a potion? Am I going to spontaneously burst into flames?” 

“Don’t you know that you should never take food from a fae?”

“You’re not a fae, you’re an elf,” Doc said dryly. Grian’s smug look didn’t falter.

“Elves are fae.”

Doc sighed and, from the corner of his eye, saw the light above the last bit of blue switch off. The green stripe of the rainbow was beginning to tick down. 

“Then why are there two different words for it?”

Grian rolled his eyes. “And today, ladies and gentlemen, Doc learns about synonyms,” he said in a silly voice. 

Doc chuckled. “Fair enough. Then what’s the catch with the food? That you’re pranking me?”

“I’m not. It’s hospitality rules. If you eat what a fae offers you, you’re bonded to them and can never eat real food again. You’ll wither away unless the fae decides to release you of the bond.”

Doc’s face pulled into a grin. “We’re not in the fae realm, Grian. Otherwise, I’d be trapped here forever wouldn’t I?”

Grian grinned. “Then leave.”

Doc gave him a grim stare in return. “I can’t, but it’s only because of this bloody button and you know it.” 

“Mhm, are you quite certain? Shouldn’t you make sure?”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” 

Grian hopped from one leg to the other, wings shimmering in the dim light. 

Doc blinked a few times, once more acutely aware of how heavy his eyelids were getting.

“Since you’re so well-versed in the rules of the fae,” Grian started again in a sing-song voice, “Do you know what it means that you’ve eaten fae food, even though you’re not in the fae realm?”

“You’re not a fae, dude,” Doc replied with a sigh. “Aren’t fae tiny, for a start? Also it doesn’t become fae food just because you held it for a minute.”

“Are you saying I’m the same size as you,” Grian deadpanned, gesturing between their heads to call attention to the fact that them being at eye-level was owed entirely to the fact that Doc was sitting. Doc rolled his eyes once again.

“You know what I mean, you infernal gremlin, you can’t fit into my palm now can you! And no, I don’t know what it supposedly means to eat fae food outside of their realm.” 

“I could fit, too!” Grian argued, that impish grin still playing on his face. “And it means you’re marked by the fae. They get attracted to you, to whisk you away into the fae world to never return!” 

“You telling me you fancy me?” Doc said dryly. Grian paused his hopping activities to give him a bewildered look. “Huh?”

“Well, you’re insisting you gave me fae food, and you just said that doing so causes fae to be attracted to me. If, as you claim, you are in fact a fae _and_ have given me actual fae food just now, then shouldn’t you be all over me now?”

Grian snorted. “Oh sure. How do you know I’m not all over you normally?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Oh, I know you are,” Doc shot back in the same tone of voice, “I’m irresistible.”

He was so tired. The conversation was giving him something to focus on, something to keep him awake. Banter was easy, no matter how fried his brain felt.

Grian was giving him a mischievous grin. “You sure are, aren’t you,” he said, his eyes never leaving Doc’s. There was a twinkle to them. “And now that I’ve made such a grave mistake, I don’t know if I can hold myself back from just _throwing_ myself at you any more.”

Doc’s lips twisted into a reciprocating grin at the joke, sharp teeth gleaning in the hazy light.

“Throw yourself, then,” he deadpanned. “I’m sure I can handle it, what with being twice your size and all.”

“You’re so confident, aren’t you. If I really tried, I could blow you away.”

“I’m sure you could. Flap those little wings of yours real hard and I might just feel a light breeze.”

Grian huffed and stopped flitting about in front of Doc’s seat to look at him with that smug little smile of his. “I will not have this slander! I’m going to stick with only hearing what I want to hear, and what I heard was agreement!”

“What else is new,” Doc grumbled, while trying and failing to suppress a yawn. Grian’s smile widened just a tiny bit when Doc blinked rapidly against the heaviness of his eyelids, feeling like sleep was clawing at him with all its might. 

“Too bad I’m not a real fae, isn’t it, Doc? I could just help you out, keep you awake with some magic.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Doc replied, against his better judgement letting his lids drop closed. Just for a second. “And there’s always a catch with these fae things. I’m not giving you of all people that opportunity.”

He heard Grian chuckle. “You ate my food though.”

“It doesn’t become fae food just because you held it,” Doc repeated with a sigh and willed himself to open his eyes again. 

He jerked back in his chair when he found himself almost nose to nose with Grian. 

“Dude!” Doc shouted reflexively and stared into Grian’s twinkling eyes inches from his own. “Don’t do that!”

“Did it wake you up?”

Doc rolled his eyes when Grian went back to hopping around. “It did almost give me a heart attack, but I’m too tired for that to cure me long term.”

“How long _have_ you been here?”

“Twelve hours ,” Doc replied, and as he said it out loud he felt the full weight of it crash into him. 

“Twelve _hours_?!” Grian echoed, baffled enough to stand still for once. Doc just gave a defeated nod. His vision was going blurry again. It had gotten more and more difficult to get his eyes to focus in the past hours. The lights and the rainbow above the button all swirled together into one.

“How – what?!”

“Iskall pressed it when it was on green… then you did… False pressed it and X too,” Doc said, voice hollow. 

“Why didn’t _you_ press it on green? That’s your colour!” Grian said, still sounding to be in absolute disbelief. Doc shrugged and rubbed his eyes, slowly regaining focus. 

“I want red.”

“Well,” said Grian with a shake of his head, “You’ll have to make do with that eye of yours, seeing as it’s the only red thing you’re going to get your hands on for quite a while.”

“You’re very much within my reach, you pesky elf,” Doc replied with a pointed look at Grian’s red jumper. Grian laughed.

“And what good would I be?" he asked. "Are you going to wrap me around your waist and pretend like you got a belt?”

“I’m gonna stick you in my lab coat so you’re all hidden except for the jumper, so from far away it’ll look like a red belt buckle.” 

“Oh sure, and what are you gonna do when they come closer and realise it’s me under there?” Grian said with a chuckle.

Doc grinned. “When they realise I’ve got you stuffed under my lab coat, at waist level no less, they’ll go back to going far away anyways.”

Grian laughed. “Do I get a say in this?”

“I thought I ate your food so you fancy me now?”

“It doesn’t become fae food just because I held it for a minute.”

Doc’s laughter echoed around them. “If your rules become any more bendable I’m gonna start questioning whether they ever apply at all.”

“Oh, they do, don’t you worry. My rules apply to everything,” Grian said with the authority of a thousand professors.

Doc’s grin widened. “So then I was right and you do fancy me?”

Grian rolled his eyes. “We can go in circles about this forever now. At some point I’ll get bored and agree just so you’ll leave it alone anyways, and then what? Are you going to get down on one knee?”

“Would get me on eye level,” Doc just replied, which earned him a huff.

“I’m not gonna say yes if you keep that up!”

“If _you_ are going to admit to fancying _me_ , why am _I_ getting on my knees? Shouldn’t it be you?”

Grian sputtered indignantly, but a faint blush was creeping across his cheeks, mingling at the tips of his pointy ears, and…

“Dude, do your _wings_ blush?!”

“What?!”

Doc, having suddenly forgotten all about how heavy and tired his body felt, got up to take a closer look. Grian’s wings were indeed shimmering with a crimson tinge, bleeding from their tips down to the base where they were violet as ever – from far away, it was usually not even distinguishable from the elytra everyone else wore.

“Dude,” Doc said, voice laced with laughter, poking his head downward. He had to have lost all perspective for how tall he really was during the twelve hours he’d spent sitting – Grian seemed so small it was almost uncanny. 

But then, with a little jolt, he popped back up to the height Doc was used to him being. Doc reflexively jerked back, just about managing not to let his mouth hang open with how surprised he was. “Dude, you can change sizes?!”

“I told you I _could_ fit into your palm,” Grian said. His eyes twinkled mischievously as ever, and the red on his cheeks was fading. But his voice seemed ever so slightly strained, ever so slightly too tight for his usual, relaxed demeanour.

Doc blinked. 

“Can you, really? How – how small _can_ you get?”

“Oh, about this size,” Grian said as he, with a little _zip!_ akin to the sounds a chorus fruit warp would have you hear, shrunk down to a size at which he could in fact probably fit into Doc’s palm. He was fluttering around at about eye level to Doc now, a smirk on his face and his wings a reddish-violet blur behind his back. Doc held out his hand.

“Can you fit?”

Something changed in Grian’s expression, but his face was so small now that Doc had trouble reading it. 

Gingerly, Grian landed on Doc’s upturned palm. He was featherlight. Doc stared down at him, pure fascination written all over his features. Carefully, he lifted Grian up to eye level, reflexively shielding the edges of his hand with the other as if he might fall any second. 

“I can fly, you know,” Grian said. His voice sounded higher than normal – not by much, but it was still noticeable. Doc let out a little laugh. “I know, but – wow, you’re so tiny. How can anyone be this tiny?!”

“When I met Mumbo, he thought I was always this small. I led him on for a week or two before I went back to my normal size around him. He was so confused.”

Doc laughed. “Man, I wish I could’ve seen his face.”

“It was quite funny!”

Grian was giggling, swinging his legs over the edge of Doc’s palm, wings flitting lazily behind him – but he still seemed tense. Doc went to sit back down in his little stone chair and gently rested his hand with Grian in it on his thigh. 

“What’s on your mind, fluttershy?” Doc asked, which immediately got Grian to perk up and, with an indignant huff, fly off to turn back into his regular size again. Doc grinned. “Come on. What’s wrong? You’re miffed about something.”

Grian looked like he was trying to move but couldn’t bring himself to do it, his eyes darted around rapidly, only ever managing to look at Doc for a moment. He finally settled for staring at the nether portals off in the distance.

“I should get going. There’s… stuff I need to do.”

“Am I not more entertaining?”

“No, no, that’s where you go ‘Hi, I’m stuff!’,” Grian joked, with one of his impish smiles. Strained around the edges. 

“Well alright then, I’ll be stuff. Do me,” Doc responded with a chuckle, hoping the banter would somehow make Grian relax again. He didn’t know what it was that had him so tensed up all of a sudden, but he didn’t want them to part with this strange tension remaining unresolved. Grian was just looking at him now, face blank. 

“Grian,” Doc said, sitting up straighter, “Are you alright?”

“And what if I agree? Are you going to get on one knee or are you going to make me do it?”

Grian’s voice was so tight with tension, Doc couldn’t react for a second. Red wings shimmered in the hazy light, and suddenly, Doc _understood_ , the realisation hitting him like a freight train. Grian _wanted_ this, didn’t he? 

Every thought associated with that, no matter how far-fetched, made his mouth go dry. It wasn’t like Doc harboured secret fantasies, really, but the sudden possibility of having experiences that were definitely far out of the ordinary just ready, at his very fingertips, sent shivers down his spine.

Grian was still staring at him, jaw visibly clenched, his hands curled into fists and gripping the bunched up hem of his jumper. Doc breathed out.

“I told you,” he said, suddenly very aware of just how much of a low rumble his voice could be. “Shouldn’t it be you?”

Slowly, without breaking eye contact for even a second, Grian dropped down to his knees. One of his hands came to rest on Doc’s thigh with barely a touch. Featherlight.  
“Now what?”

If it had been Doc’s goal to dissolve the strained atmosphere a minute ago, he had failed spectacularly. The tension around them was so strong now, he could have cut it with a knife. A lump was lodged in his throat, something heavy was coiling in his stomach and he could feel his pulse in his thighs. 

“Blow me away.”

Grian almost lunged forward, pushing Doc’s legs apart and nestling his jeans open. Doc had one more brief moment to wonder how on earth they had gotten here before Grian pulled his boxers out of the way and swallowed him down, half-hard as he was, with a moan that sent sparks of pleasure through Doc’s entire body.

Doc groaned and let his head fall back against the stone behind him, one hand gripping tightly at the armrest of his chair, the other finding its way into Grian’s messy mop of hair. Grian was sucking and licking and moaning around him, still taking him down all the way even as Doc felt himself grow as he became fully hard nearly instantly. 

And then Grian sputtered just a little bit, and the tiniest choking noise reached Doc’s ears. Doc tightened his fingers in the ashy blonde curls and cursed under his breath. He could feel Grian’s fingers digging into his thighs as he went down again, tiny, strained moans escaping him. 

“Fuck,” Doc breathed again as he looked down, feeling Grian’s responding moan vibrate around him. He was pressing his tongue to the underside of Doc’s dick, and Doc could _feel_ him gag when he took him down so deep that Doc’s dick was hitting the back of his throat, and yet he kept going, kept doing it again and again. Doc let his head fall back again. 

“God, you’re – _fuck_ , you’re so good,” he hissed breathlessly. He felt like he was going to pass out. Somewhere in his clouded mind he realised that one of Grian’s hands had left his thigh. When he managed to move his head to look down once more, a wave of lust surged through him when he saw that Grian had managed to get his own pants open and was stroking himself with fast, messy motions.

He was panting, but still his head moved up and down in a near-perfect, steady rhythm. Doc was sure he had never experienced anything this hot ever before, but his brain was hazy with how horny he was, and he just wanted, he _needed_ to touch Grian right now, to feel him closer, tighter, just _more_ than he did right now.

He pulled Grian up and off his dick by his hair, causing a strangled, disappointed moan to leave his swollen lips. “You taste so good,” he rasped, gasping for air as he fell forward against Doc’s chest. Doc groaned and lifted him to his feet. “Get your pants off,” he said, sounding more urgent than he normally would have liked, but right now he just couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Grian did as he had asked almost immediately while Doc lifted himself up just enough to get his own clothes out of the way, before he grabbed Grian again and lifted him onto his lap with his legs spread out to either side. As soon as he was seated, Grian moved forward that little bit that he needed to be able to rut against Doc’s cock with his own, almost sobbing at the sweet friction. 

Doc groaned. “You’re so _desperate_ aren’t you,” he managed while his hips moved to match Grian’s little thrusts. Grian was clinging on to his shoulders, panting with his mouth hanging open and his eyes transfixed on their dicks rubbing together between them.

“You feel so good,” he managed, his voice but a needy whimper. “God Doc I want you, I want you to fuck me, I want you to use me, I _need_ you to, _please_ Doc – ”

Every word shot straight to Doc’s groin. God if he didn’t want that, to bury himself in that slender body and just wreck him beyond belief, make him scream until he forgot his own name. He grabbed on to Grian’s hips and guided him along as he continued rubbing against Doc, and it felt so _good_.

"Tell me you'll fuck me," Grian managed, caught between a gasp and a whimper. "I can't – I need to – feel you inside – "

“You want that?” Doc panted out, now grabbing hold of Grian’s hair again to bend his head back while he wrapped the other hand around both of their dicks, unable to stop a tiny gasp at the sensation as he felt the friction increase tenfold.

“You want me to make you take my cock and fuck you until you can’t think anymore?”

Grian moaned a long, drawn out moan and arched his back, trying to better angle the thrusts of his stuttering hips into Doc’s fist. 

“Please,” he managed with a gasp, turning barely focussing eyes to meet Doc’s heated gaze. His words came in breathless bursts. Doc pushed his head down and kissed him. 

Grian moaned into the kiss, their tongues mingling sloppily in between heated breaths until Doc pulled him away again. Grian strained against Doc’s grip, trying to chase after his lips. Another rush of heat poured through Doc like flowing lava, coiling in his chest with need as he gave in and let Grian have one more taste of his tongue. Grian gave a shaky sigh that turned into a shameless moan when Doc pulled him back by the hair once more and lifted his other hand up to his mouth. 

Grian wrapped his lips around two of Doc’s fingers and a deep groan escaped him when he felt Grian suck on them just as wantonly as if Doc had put his dick back into Grian’s mouth. He couldn't help pushing his fingers down Grian’s throat until he could hear that sweet little gagging noise again, followed by a moan that was downright filthy. He was still rutting against Doc, missing the feeling of his hand around them.

Doc felt hot and strangely lightheaded watching Grian lose himself in the way he chased after pleasure and just melted like wax under his hands. Almost entranced with fascination, he pulled Grian’s head further down by the hair, making his back arch and his neck bend backwards while he pushed his fingers even further into his throat. Grian shivered in his lap like a bowstring held taut, hands moving to Doc’s thighs to steady himself.

“Tap me twice if you need a break,” Doc said, still watching Grian just take it. Using what little range of motion he had, Grian shook his head just a little bit and squeezed Doc’s thigh. Doc pulled back his fingers, even though the gesture filled him with white-hot lust and a desire that felt like wildfire in his chest.

“No, don’t stop,” Grian rasped as soon as he could speak, breathless and urgent, a thin line of drool running down his chin from the corner of his mouth. “Don’t stop.”

Doc tightened his grip on Grian’s hair momentarily, relishing the way it made his breath hitch. He pushed his fingers back down, pressing down on Grian's tongue, and Grian sighed his approval even as he once again gagged ever so slightly. And yet he kept straining against Doc's grip on his hair and towards the fingers blocking his air intake, and Doc felt every little bob of his head and swirl of his tongue like a spark shooting through him.

Finally, he got himself to pull his hand back once again, a shiver of lust running down his spine when he heard Grian gasping to fill his lungs properly again. His wet fingers found their way down to Grian’s bare bottom, teasing ever so gently, earning him one more strangled breath. He was shaking with anticipation.

“Please,” Grian gasped out, fingers curling to dig into Doc’s thighs, “I need – ”

Doc felt another wave of heat flash through him when Grian’s words were cut off by another hitch in his breathing. His mouth was dry and he kept his touches featherlight, only barely letting his fingertips ghost over Grian’s entrance, and Grian’s wanton noises were getting increasingly more desperate.

“God, Doc _please_ ,” he groaned out, trying to push his hips down into Doc’s teasing fingers. “I wanna come with your dick inside me and if you keep that up, I’ll – ”

Once again he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Doc, feeling the words once more send lust through his spine like an electric shock, pushed a finger into him to the hilt. Grian shook, open-mouthed but silent, and Doc let him fall against his chest, grabbing at Doc's shoulders, panting helplessly. The hand he’d had buried in Grian's hair was now steadying him at the hip, brushing over the hem of the red jumper he had yet to take off.

Grian was clinging to him, trying and failing to move his hips against Doc’s grip. Doc bent his finger ever so slightly and Grian gasped quietly. 

“Please,” he whimpered.

“Take your shirt off,” Doc said. He sounded so wrecked, considering that apart from Grian rubbing against him, he’d barely been touched. Grian scrambled to free himself of his jumper without even questioning the command. The red fabric had barely hit the ground when Doc already pulled him back and buried his teeth in Grian’s neck, sucking a bruise into it.

Grian moaned, and finally Doc was letting him move, working himself on his finger and uttering all these little gasps and sighs, squirming and moving his body in a desperate attempt to heighten his pleasure.

“So impatient,” Doc growled into Grian’s skin, barely managing to pretend that it didn't make his head spin to see - to _feel_ Grian loosen himself up around his finger. Grian just nodded rapidly, letting out a long, drawn-out moan when Doc bent his finger again, pushing in and out, twisting it, until – 

“Oh _fuck_ yes, yes right there – ”

Doc pulled his finger out, and Grian almost sobbed at the loss when Doc pushed back in. Grian groaned.

“More… Doc, please more.”

“Can you take it?”

 _”Yes_ , yes please, _please_!”

Doc mouthed at Grian’s heated skin under his lips, feeling his pulse beat rapidly and relishing the mewls he received in return. 

“Beg.”

“Please,” Grian panted under Doc’s lips, “Please I want more, I want your cock inside me, I want you to tear me apart, please…!”

Doc groaned. Grian sure had a filthy mouth, and he’d give anything to keep these words coming. 

“Do you want it so bad, hm? Want me to fuck you with my fingers, take it nice and slow until you’re losing your mind before I give you my cock?”

“Anything,” Grian breathed, a plea on his quivering voice, and Doc carefully pushed two fingers back into him, gently spreading him apart while Grian threw his head back with a shout.

_”Yes.”_

One of Grian’s hands found its way back on to Doc’s thigh to steady himself, arching his back again and resuming that sweet roll of his hips. Meanwhile his other hand grabbed Doc’s cock, jerking him in sloppy, rapid motions, and now it was Doc who couldn’t help but drop his head against Grian’s chest with a drawled moan. God, he hadn't realised just how _sensitive_ he was to just about any touch by now, just from how turned on he'd gotten from teasing all of those sweet noises out of Grian.

It felt so good, so intense to be having Grian like this, out in the open where nobody was likely to show up anytime soon but anyone could potentially find them.

Doc let go of Grian’s hip and grabbed him by the neck, bending his head back again. Grian’s hips moving against his fingers became even more urgent, his breath hitched again and Doc could hear him ramble, a quiet stream of “Yes, oh god, fuck, Doc you’re so good, it's so good – ”

Doc picked up speed with his fingers and angled them so he was hitting Grian’s sweet spot, and Grian’s words drowned in a mess of high-pitched, helpless moans. 

“Doc – oh fuck right there – Doc please, ah – please I want your cock so bad, please – please – !” 

His voice sounded strangled and the words came like pleading sobs. Doc wished he could have kept him waiting a little longer, just to hear him lose his mind some more, hear him beg, but he was painfully hard and Grian was still stroking him, even though his movements became more uncoordinated by the second. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't aching to feel Grian around him, the sweet, tight heat of him, to lose his mind in a fog of lust.

He grabbed Grian around the waist and lifted him off of his lap and down onto the floor, pushed one hand into his messed up curls and shoved his head down between his thighs. “Suck,” he just said, voice tight with restraint. Grian opened his mouth and Doc let out a string of curses when he took him all the way down in one fell swoop, oh so willing to choke on his cock.

“You love to suck my dick, don’t you,” he groaned and Grian hummed his agreement. Doc was seeing stars, that lightheaded feeling crashing into him once again with force, and it felt so _good_ the way Grian was swallowing him down. Somewhere in his clouded mind Doc noticed that Grian was still moving his hips, rolling them against his own fingers that he had buried inside himself, and something inside Doc snapped at the sight.

He pulled Grian back up, lifted him back on his lap, and Grian was gasping with need, spreading his legs so readily that Doc felt another spark of want shoot right down to his crotch. He was gripping Grian’s hips so tightly it had to be uncomfortable and holding him up, just shy of where he would have been able to actually slip inside of him.

Grian was squirming in his grip, trying to push himself downwards that little tiny bit more as he felt Doc brush against his entrance. Doc shivered at the touch, aching to just pull Grian down and bury himself in him, but oh if it wasn't a special brand of satisfying to torment him like this.

“Please,” Grian breathed. Doc let him sink down just a little, teasing, pushing ever so slightly at the anticipating muscle. Grian sobbed. _”Please!”_

“My god you’re so pretty when you beg,” Doc groaned, letting his eyes rake over Grian’s flushed face, the furrowed brows and slightly parted lips. The way his chest moved with every heavy breath, the way his back was arched with the desperation of trying to move.

“Doc, please, I am begging you to fuck me. Let me feel your dick inside me.”

Doc pushed him down with force, and Grian screamed when he hit his sweet spot. Doc groaned. Grian felt so hot and tight around him, he was sure he was going to explode at any further sensation. His fingers were clawing at Grian’s hips.

“Slow,” he managed breathlessly, “Go slow.”

“Yeah,” Grian replied, voice oh so sweetly high-pitched with lust, quivering at the edges with just how good he felt. Precome was dribbling down his dick and Doc let his head fall back with a guttural moan at the sight. 

Grian moved his hips gently, breathing the sweetest quiet whine. Doc felt a pair of hands return to his knees and somehow managed to lift his head again. He could feel Grian moving around him. Slow, agonizing friction encompassed him.

Grian was steadying himself on Doc’s lap with his arms behind his back, rocking back and forth slowly, savouring every little sensation he got from it. His back was still bent in that beautiful arch, his head was thrown back. Eyes closed, open-mouthed and with messed up hair, low, filthy moans were escaping him as he was riding Doc in a way that seemed to make him sink deeper with every roll of his hips.

Doc didn't have it in him to stop himself from bucking up into the heat and Grian gave a small shout, grinding down into Doc’s lap. His dick was rubbing up against Doc’s abdomen, leaving a wet little trail behind. Doc just watched him, panting and trying to keep himself from moving too much just yet. Grian seemed entirely lost in his own pleasure. He was grinding his hips in slow circles, moaning and sighing at the sensations, one hand finding his own dick and stroking it with the rhythm of his movements.

Doc couldn’t help but let his hips twitch upwards ever so slightly every now and again, groaning under his breath.

“Oh god yeah, just like that – fuck, keep going.”

Grian moaned, voice husky and thick with lust, while his hips were slowly but steadily picking up speed. Doc was dragging his nails against the stone of the chair beneath him, feeling the pleasure build up into ever sweeter agony. His skin was tingling all over, every new grind of Grian’s hips felt like the heat around him was getting more intense, and Grian was making such filthy noises that only got more and more urgent as he kept on driving himself insane on Doc’s cock.

“You’re – ah, you’re so deep,” he managed in between pants and moans, “You feel so _good_ Doc, please – ah, please - _move_ , I – I _need_ – ” 

Doc’s hands flew to Grian’s sides and he dug his nails into his hips. Grian gave a scream that could only be described as _sinfully_ wanton when Doc let his patience snap and began pounding into him, moving him in time with his thrusts. Grian’s low, lustful moans turned into a string of high-pitched sobs.

“Oh fuck yes, yes _yes_ faster – oh god you’re so big, _fuck_ please, yes - _yes, fuck_ harder please _please_ – !”

Doc didn’t hesitate to fulfil Grian’s requests. Trails of lava were running through his veins, his pulse was beating through his entire body and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. 

“You’re so fucking good for me, the way you move - god, the _noises_ you make! You're so - ah, you're so pretty when you're losing your mind like that, god... I want to see you come, I want you to come on my cock,” he ground out breathlessly because, fuck, there really was nothing he wanted to see more right now than Grian reaching his limit, right here in his lap, delirious with lust. 

Grian’s breaths were rapid and shallow, interspersed with sobs and little screams, and he was still arching his back so _beautifully_ as he jerked his dick faster, trying to move his hips in time with Doc’s relentless thrusts. Doc could practically see Grian's mind melting as his eyes lost focus and his breaths became quick and shallow the faster their joined movements got. He had to be close from how _needy_ his moans were, and how rapidly they were turning into high-pitched sobs.

“That’s it, come for me,” Doc groaned. He was seeing stars, and the pleasure was white-hot and searing at the edges, tearing at his every fibre. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ right there, yes, yes yes _yes, Doc - !”_

Grian threw his head back and came with a strangled scream, his body shivering with tension while Doc fucked him through it, feeling his own orgasm approach rapidly. One of his hands snapped up, half choking, half caressing Grian’s helpless, flushed face. 

“Shrink.”

Grian whimpered, and Doc felt him grow just that tiny bit tighter around him – with a desperate sob, Grian collapsed into his chest, shaking, and clinging onto Doc's shoulders and digging his nails into Doc’s skin while Doc thrust once, twice more and then _slammed_ Grian down into his lap one last time. His orgasm ripped through him like a surge. He kept on thrusting, grinding himself into that impossibly tight heat and relishing the agonized sobs somewhere next to his ear until finally, he buried his teeth in Grian’s neck and held him in place, arms tight around him like a vice. 

Grian was still shaking. His breath was still rapid and tiny, high-pitched noises kept escaping him while he laid like jelly in Doc’s arms. Doc lifted him up and slipped out of his wrecked body, almost cradling him to his chest. Grian’s wings flapped feebly against his arm.

“Gri? You okay?”

“Yeah,” Grian breathed, voice thick. Doc squeezed him gently and said nothing more for a while, allowing his own light-headedness to lift and the lingering sensitivity to wear off. He could feel the tiredness creeping back, ten times as strong as before.

Grian, too, seemed to be dozing off in his arms, his breathing evening out. A crimson-violet ring of bruises was blossoming on his neck. 

“Grian? Hey, let’s get some clothes on. You’ll get cold.”

“Mhm.”

No longer quite so shaky, but still not with the usual bounce to his movements, Grian climbed down from Doc’s lap and gathered his clothes, slowly pulling the pieces back over his body. Doc did the same, trying and failing to suppress the yawns that were now breaking their way. God, he was so tired.

He should probably run some circles around the button, whose lifeline was still glowing on green, albeit the last stretch of it now. But just as he’d thought it, still seated on his little throne, he felt the weight of a feather on his thigh. When he looked down, Grian’s tiny little frame was curled up on it, seemingly half asleep as soon as he’d landed. His wings shimmered in a brilliant shade of violet blue.

Doc yawned again and pulled his lab coat a bit tighter around himself – not that it did much, frayed and torn as it was. He laid a careful hand over Grian’s sleeping figure to stop him from falling while Doc shuffled around in his seat. Footsteps on the bedrock to his right made him lift his tired eyes once more.

Mumbo.

“Hey Doc. Still here?”

“No, I’ve emigrated by now,” Doc responded wearily. He was so tired. While he’d certainly forgotten about it during their… activities, he should have known the aftermath would be an even worse exhaustion.

Mumbo chuckled. “Yeah, maybe you should have, mate. Glad to see the button is getting some attention, but I didn’t mean to deprive you of your sleep, dude.”

His eyes fell on Grian, curled up under Doc’s hand. “Is that Grian?”

“Yeah,” Doc said and lifted his hand a bit. “He came by to taunt me.”

“Did you chase him around?”

Doc furrowed his brows. “No, why? He just did his usual fluttering.”

Mumbo snorted amusedly. “Just curious. He’s tried to tell me time and time again that his wings go blue when he’s tired out, but he’s been driving me round the bend with how much energy he has since I’ve known him, and I’ve never once seen them do that.”

“Maybe it just happens when he’s asleep?”

“I’ve seen him sleep. Purple as always.”

Doc shrugged. “I don’t know man. Fae are weird.”

Mumbo laughed. “That they are, if Grian’s anything to go by.”

“Good end raid?” Doc asked, hoping the conversation would keep him awake for just a bit longer. Mumbo shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, not too bad. Got some shulkers.”

“Did Iskall ditch you already?”

“No,” Mumbo replied, and the pitch in his voice suddenly seemed strange. Doc eyed him suspiciously and let his eyes scan around the area quickly. No sign of Iskall. Mumbo gave him an apologetic smile. “I’ve only been supposed to keep you distracted for a bit.”

Doc was about to jump up, had it not been for the sleeping elf on his leg, but it was too late already. The lamps on the button were lighting back up again and with a little click, the green concrete sailed down, only to stay afloat a little bit above ground. Iskall, who had evidently made use of an invisibility potion - _again_ \- cackled loudly. 

“I’m sorry Doc,” he managed between bursts of laughter, “The opportunity was just too good. You can have the green if you want.”

“No,” Doc groaned, letting his head fall back in exhausted defeat. “I don’t.”

“I’ll take it,” Mumbo said, which provoked another cackle. “Absolutely not!”

Doc opened his eyes just in time to see the green block fly away into the nether haze, with a loudly protesting Mumbo following suit. The lights on the button glowed at him, a long line of glaring redstone lamps above the rainbow.

Doc let his lids fall closed again. “Damn you all.”

Grian moved on his leg and seconds later, fluttered up onto his shoulder to curl up again.

“Go for blue,” he said with a yawn, somewhere below Doc’s ear. “We can share the tired colour.”

Doc groaned. The button would still be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Doc camping the button for 12 hours without sleeping was something that happened parallel to a livestream of Mumbo and Iskall going end busting. It's mentioned [HERE](https://youtu.be/-07GfG0jXJs?t=6342) (the link goes directly to the right part of the stream)
> 
> The title is taken from [Subwoofer Lullaby](https://youtu.be/ibUOxEBxVsE) by C418
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving a kudos or just enjoying this without interacting, if that's what you prefer to do! <3


End file.
